


I don't know anything about love (but I'm falling in love with you)

by irenephobia



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Crying, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Female Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Glasses, Idiots in Love, Jaemin is mentioned for like 2 seconds, Jeno is mentioned for a second, Lee Donghyuck I Haechan Is Bad With Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Madison trys to write something for real, Soft Lee Donghyuck, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, called "you are the cause of my euphoria", enjoy bye bye!, i hope it does, loosely based off "what is love" by twice, loosely based off suncts fic, this should flop, very loosely, why is this my first time seeing that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: dongsook is soft for her non baby baby and falls in love with her





	I don't know anything about love (but I'm falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> HI BITCHES it's me Madison call me MADIIiIii here's my horrifying attempt at writing stuff I love markhyuck and I miss them anyway enjoy hyuck being soft for her baby!

the first time dongsook felt weird with May was quite a raw moment may had just been broken up with hot tears streaming down her face dongsook knew she would get over it she's the strongest girl she knows she feels protective she will kill the asshole who broke up with may she pulls may into her embrace without a second thought glaring into the wall "it's okay may" she whispered in her ear "your the strongest person I know" she whispered "you'll get over him" may pulled away and looked her in her eyes shocked "you really think so?" may asked wiping her tears trying to appear a lot less broken "I know so" may went right back into her arms sobbing man dongsook was gonna kill the bastard the second time dongsook felt weird with Mark was quite a cute moment as she thought may did get over it and cut all dating from her life deciding "I don't need that drama" she recalls may telling her they were having a friendship date how dongsook wished it wasn't dongsooks eyes widened that's weird she had never thought that sort of thing especially not may speak of the devil may appeared out of thin air looking super cute oh yeah and did dongsook mention the others were there? though dongsook was too busy staring at may to pay attention to them causing Jaemin to whisper "whipped" and dongsook to slap her thigh she jumped back and winced may finally found them and walked over "hey guys!" may said happily "hi may!" dongsook said back with equal happiness they started having a weird conversation as they usually do there ice cream finally got there may looking at it as if it was actually food dongsook digged into her chocolate ice cream and suddenly her mood deflated watching nomin Jena had gotten some on her face and Jaemin wiped it off with such a fond and loving smile and look imagine if she could do that to may what the fuck are these thoughts? dongsook yelled at herself the third time dongsook felt weird about she finally figured out why she was at the cafe and her and may were going to have a meeting ALONE which made dongsooks heart pound because may is like a different person she's more open more affectionate more raw. I guess you could say though this meeting was mostly for May to show her her new glasses (the girl had a bad stigma due to the shape of her eyes basically blind) and dongsook prepared herself for mays cuteness since she knows how cute she is when excited and boy was she excited for this meeting on the phone last night may finally came in hair in all places but her glasses were so cute and adorable and just so....may (there the glasses Mark wore on the markno live where they almost revealed Jaemin SKSKSK) "hey!" may called out dongsook looked at her fondly with a smile and waved dongsook was madly in love she realized she was a goner especially with mays dense (cute) ass they order coffee (and a bec on mays part) and they just sit down and chat honestly dongsook gets lost in mays eyes more then she actaully talks and she's usually a real talker but she just wanted to listen the way mays eyes would light up her and her grin would grow bigger on certain subjects was the just the adorablest yes maybe dongsook was completely and utterly infatuated with may Lee and that's that "I love you" comes from dongsooks lips it's sudden and it isn't supposed to mays in surprise and dongsooks slaps a hand on her mouth "oh my god I'm so sorry I-" "i l-love you too?" may sounded confused "sorry it's just that confession was very weird sudden nothing like the way anybody else as confessed to me" may admitted swirling her coffee with her straw dongsook was still in surprise but this time good surprise she intertwined her fingers with mays and leaned in kissing her. bonus! - dongsook and may have been together for a few years now they are now moved in together and dongsook still can't take domesticity of it all its just different and it always feels that way but in a good way very different and exciting dongsook wakes up first weirdly the tv is playing some cartoons as it's Saturday dongsook adjusted her eyes and looked at her tiny girlfriend curled up on her may was always so cute in the morning may was always adorable at anytime though dongsook suddenly felt need grow within her moving a bit may stirred but she didn't wake up luckily dongsook grabbed mays face lazily and peppered it in kisses mays eyes opened shortly while dongsook was in her cycle of kisses and gave her a confused look "don't look so adorable in the morning and expect no kisses stupid" dongsook spat out but there was absolutely no venom in any of her words may groaned and mumbled something incoherent they had both gotten up dongsook still feeling cuddly even though they were brushing their teeth dongsook settled her head on mays shoulder may clearly blushed but then turned away they then both went to the kitchen got their respective cereals (may:Cookie Crisp dongsook:Frosted Flakes or sometimes captain crunch) they got back in there room and watched cartoons mornings were always silent comforting and soft in the maysook household.

**Author's Note:**

> this the end I started this at 1 am and ended at three so if this is bad blame it on the no sleep bro hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you do plz read suncts one as it is WAYYyyYyYyYyy better gn y'all!💘


End file.
